At least one embodiment of the invention relates to a device that is designed to monitor temperature on any item by providing reminders and warnings, which prevents overheating and promotes fire safety. The product comprises a temperature monitor that can attach to any item of concern. Each item will be identifiable and will be programmed to detect when an item is in use by temperature tracking. When the temperature deviates from what is considered its normal state or “room temperature” the product is to be considered in use or an “on” button will be utilized. After a certain amount of time in use and left on, the app will send reminders to a paired phone which will allow the option for dismissal of the reminders. Danger zones and safety levels will be created specific to each item. For example, if a user does not select an item in the app to identify, the app will still monitor and notify user of usage but will not have the specific criteria linked.
For example, if the product is assembled on a Christmas tree to monitor temperature in case of a fire which is a top cause of residential home fires, the Christmas tree should always be at room temperature ideally with slight variation. If the tree was to go on fire and reach fire burning temperatures and you do not identify that the item being monitored is a Christmas tree, the app will notify you that the item is in use and will not notify the user that the object is in the danger zone. If the item being tracked is identified as a tree and fire burning temperatures are reached, a Christmas tree is immediately considered danger zone since there is no off and on temperature as there would be for a stove or curling iron. When an item has been on for an extensive amount of time, has reached the temperature max capacity, and is in a moderate to dangerous zone, the app will send an alert notification to designated party through a paired app. The alert will notify linked emergency contacts provided if no action is taken by the main user. If no action or change is noted, lastly the closest fire department will be contacted. The closest fire department will be paired by the GPS or selection in the initial app download as part of the required information. The apparatus can be linked to a smart phone/computer/iPad by downloading an app. The device can then be connected to the app by simply naming each item. Once the device is linked to the app, the user will be able to monitor each item with the click of a button from any location. The device can be used on any item that is temperature sensitive. Some examples, but are not limited to are candles, trees, hair straightener, curling iron, stove, light fixtures such as lamps, fireplaces, irons, steamers, electric heaters, coffee pots, tea kettles, BBQs and more.